A Quick Study
by coolbyrne
Summary: "S" is for "Substance". Nikki battles boredom in the library.


A/N: For an alphabet challenge ages ago. "S" is for "Substance".

She felt the woman's hands slide around her ribcage and up to her breasts. "Nikki!" she hissed. "We're in a library!"

The tall brunette leaned into Helen's back and rested her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. Barely concealing the petulant tone of a six-year old, she whined, "I'm bored."

Helen twisted her head round. "Bored? It's a library- you should be in heaven." A non-committal grunt was the reply. "I thought I'd have to send a search party to find you."

"I'm tired of reading."

"Tired of reading?" Helen echoed in amazement. "You love reading."

Her hands squeezed Helen's breasts and she nuzzled the Scot's neck. "I love you more."

"Nikki…" She moaned despite herself. Summoning up a scrap of clarity, she said, "I know this isn't how you imagined us spending our day off together, but I've got to get this paper done for work by tomorrow, sweetheart."

Gently grinding her hips into Helen, the brunette whispered, "I don't know- I think this is exactly how I imagined us spending our day off together."

"Shagging in the library?" Helen asked incredulously.

Nikki's low chuckle rolled down Helen's spine. "All right, perhaps the bit about the library was glaringly absent from my imagination. But now that we're here, I have to tell you, it's a bit of a turn on."

This time, it was Helen who chuckled. "You're incorrigible." Though she rested her hands on Nikki's, she didn't stop them when they slid down to the waist of her jeans. It was only when they undid the button did Helen grasp them tightly to prevent any further action.

"C'mon, Helen," Nikki softly protested. "We've been here for over an hour and I haven't seen a soul in this section." She raised her eyes and read the spine of one of the books on the shelf. "'Statistics and the Law- A Comparative Study of Percentages in the 1900's'," she read with a facetious excitement. She nuzzled Helen's neck again. "I was never good with numbers, but I'd be willing to wager that the odds of someone ever visiting this area again are 2.6 percent." When she slid the zipper down, Helen didn't object.

"This is madness," was all she said.

Slipping her hand easily underneath the elastic of Helen's panties, Nikki slid her fingers through the short coarse hair and nestled them in the warmth between Helen's legs. It was difficult to determine who enjoyed the sensation more. With her free arm, she slowly turned Helen round, her fingers never losing contact with Helen's clit.

"Mmmmm, the irony," Nikki breathed against Helen's jaw. "We're in the driest part of the bloody library. And you're so wet."

"This is madness," Helen repeated, consuming Nikki's mouth with her own.

A slight shift of their bodies pressed Helen into the bookcase, and Nikki's thigh between her legs. As the taller woman slid her fingers into Helen, she pressed her thigh into her hand, pushing deeper.

"Christ, yes," the Scot encouraged.

Without breaking the slow rhythm, Nikki reached down and undid her own jeans before slipping her hand inside. She caught Helen's look of fascination and breathlessly whispered, "What do you think I do all those nights you're out of town at one conference or another?" She straddled Helen's leg and ground into it.

They were too close for Helen to take in both images at once, so she flicked her eyes from Nikki's jeans to Nikki's face and back again. "I never thought… I mean I… fuck," Helen breathed.

Nikki chuckled at the rare expletive from Helen. With her eyes half-closed, she watched Helen watch her and the cycle of desire coursed through them as though they were one. Helen looked down again; the image of her girlfriend masturbating had never crossed her mind, and now, to see Nikki clearly enjoying herself by her own methods was nearly enough to do Helen in. It was when she looked up once again and saw the heavy-lidded eyes, the slight tilt of Nikki's head exposing her throat, and the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration and pleasure that gave Helen that final push.

"Jesus, Nikki…" she moaned and buried her face into the crook of Nikki's neck to stifle her release.

"Helen… Helen…"

With a trembling hand, she reached up to cover Nikki's mouth, muffling the brunette's pleasured cry. Reaching her other arm round Nikki's waist, she held her close and the shudders of both women reverberated off each other, triggering new ones until they diminished into soft sighs and heavy breathing.

It was Helen who spoke first. As she leaned her head back against the books, she found enough breath to say, "I've changed my mind. That wasn't madness; that was unbelievably hot."

Nikki licked her parched lips and gave a lazy smile. "Be not deceived with the first appearance of things, for show is not substance." When Helen raised an eyebrow, she clarified. "English proverb about not taking things at face value; first appearances can be deceiving."

Helen responded with a soft laugh. "I'll never look at this corner of the library the same, I can tell you that much."

-end


End file.
